Memories Away
by inuwhat
Summary: While Kagome goes back to her time to restock on food and junk, she get's hit by a car. She wakes up with amnesia and goes under the trust of the reincarnated Naraku. When InuYasha comes, it only spells death.


Inuwhat: Imma bum huh? Instead of writing more chapters for other stories, I make new ones! I'm sorry but I had to write it down before I forgot it.... 

So maybe in two weeks, you'll get a chapter for one of the older stories....

The disclaimer was some poem my eleven-year-old friend (online) wrote... she's very strange with rhymes...^^

Part 1 

If disclaimers were fake 

And dead men could bake 

Who would be the one 

To scream**: **

There's none!!! 

No new dreams**:**

Just fallen beams,

Lost in lies

Evil clowns with pies...

But that was the past

Because

At long last

There was

**_The Disclaimer_**

Chapter 1: 

Who am I?

"Bye guys! I'll be back soon!" Kagome shouted as she waved and got her empty pack and her towards the well.

"Don't follow me okay InuYasha?" Kagome said sternly to InuYasha. "I'm just going to get some food and stuff so stay here okay?"

InuYasha looked away.

"If I don't come back in less than half an hour, than you can come looking for me." Kagome said as she jumped into the well with a fading 'Bye Bye'

'She'll be fine....Kagome's time isn't that dangerous anyway...I can trust her in her own time...' InuYasha thought to himself reassuringly. 

~*~*~*~

Kagome walked towards the street.

She was busy thinking about how much to buy. She didn't have much money left because of her not being able to collect her allowance every day like she used to do. 

The light turned green and she walked into the street. 

Then her eyes widened as she looked at a speeding car near her.

The speeding car was heading towards a little boy in the street who was playing tag with a puppy. 

Kagome ran to the boy and pushed him out of the way.

At the same time...

the car hit Kagome.

~*~*~*~

"It's been all morning!" Shippou exclaimed. 

"Do you think something bad happened to her?" Shippou added nervously.

InuYasha suddenly stood up and yelled, "That's it...I'm going! I can't wait for whatever 'half an hour' is!"

"You should've asked her InuYasha." Sango said as Kirara stared down the well.

"..." 

"Why are you just standing there InuYasha?" Miroku said as he stood up.

"Huh?" InuYasha said.

"Go make sure Kagome's O-KAY!" Miroku said as he booted InuYasha down the well.

The last thing they heard from InuYasha that day was an echoing, 'Bwa----MIROKU!!!'

"He's probably going to kill you when he gets back for that Miroku..." Shippou said to Miroku.

"Sango will protect me." Miroku said as he reached for Sango's bottom.

Sango whacked Miroku with Hiraikotsu. "I might become the one to kill you if you don't keep your hand where it should stay Houshi..." 

"Ah...." Miroku said with a sweatdrop at his head.

~*~*~*~

InuYasha was sniffing around Kagome's house.

"Damn it...it's almost night already..." InuYasha said to himself 

"DAMMIT!!!!! Why the hell can't I follow her scent?!" InuYasha cursed.

'What a great night for every body to go out when I can't find Kagome...' InuYasha thought angrily.

'Wait. Maybe Kagome went out with her friends or something.' InuYasha thought to himself.

It made sense, but Kagome wouldn't lie...

When InuYasha got up, a familiar scent lifted to his nose like a glowing string.

He followed it and leaped building to building, not noticing the moon's glow making him seem like a puppet on a stage. 

Not noticing the hundreds of waling people stare at him strangely. 

Not noticing the barking dogs from below.

Not noticing the lights from the city glowing spectacularly.

Not noticing anything but the small window by the hospital room that had to have Kagome inside it. Far away, but he'd get there. He didn't even notice the words hospital on the building. He just kept leaping from building to building, letting the moon be his compass.

~*~*~*~*~

"Mm?" Kagome groaned as she opened her eyes to face a crowd of people she didn't even know. 

Or she thought she didn't know. 

"Who...Who are you?" Kagome said as she sat up.

"Kagome...." a woman said to Kagome gently. 

"You don't remember anything?" she said.

"Who's Kagome?" 

~*~*~*~

InuYasha was just about next to the hospital when he felt a small ball hit his back.

It fell off and InuYasha looked down to see a bunch of men in blue clothing holding guns look at him, awestruck that he was still alive.

"Why the fuck did you guys do that for huh?!" InuYasha yelled down.

"He's unarmed." one of the men said to a small black box. 

InuYasha was just about to go down and beat the crap out of them when he remembered Kagome saying that he shouldn't get involved in any fights in her world.

"Come down peacefully and we will not shoot again." a rather nervous man said to InuYasha through a megaphone.

"Yea right..." InuYasha mumbled to himself. 

He wasn't going to fight them...just tail them off...

Just then, about a dozen of those hardball things were shot one by one.

Catch.

Drop.

Catch

Drop

Catch 

Drop

Catch

Drop

Catch.

Drop.

Catch

Drop

Catch 

Drop

Catch

Drop

Catch.

Drop.

Catch

Drop

Catch 

Drop

Right when he caught the last one, people from the bottom started screaming.

"Kagome's time is dangerous...." InuYasha thought to himself. 

As he got ready to leap once more towards the source of the scent, the megaphone screeched loudly and he closed his ears.

"O-one more time. I-I repeat. Y-Y-You come down now and w-we won't s-s-shoot." the man in blue stammered.

Just when InuYasha was getting annoyed and was ready to beat them up, a net from the top fell on him and when he broke through, screams were louder and then they dropped about something near the thousands on him and they dragged him away from the helicopter.

"Kagome..." InuYasha said as he fainted from running out of air.

~*Back in the hospital....~*~

"Kagome...." the woman said quietly once more.

"Who am I...?" Kagome said quietly.

To be continued!!!

A/n: I want 10 or more reviews!!! I'm sorry if it's OOC!!! Well? REVIEW!!!!


End file.
